newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Johnny Warlegend/Frequently Asked Questions (3)
Ahoy swabbies! With the overwhelming amount of demand, we've decided to answer some of your Frequently Asked Questions. Enjoy! Q: '''When is Beta coming? '''A: ''Beta will release in the coming months. We have hit some minor complications that are now clearing up.'' Q: '''Approximately how long will closed Beta last? Will you be adding more and more players to it? Will there be a playline line TTR so that non beta key holders can have a turn too? '''A: Closed BETA will hopefully last around two months, if all goes well. We have decided to hold a certain capacity for our servers to be used in BETA. '' '''Q: '''What is a realistic time frame for full release? '''A: 'We don't want to give a specific date, as we really don't have one. To this point, with the way things are going, we would suggest anywhere from December of 2014, to February 2015. '' '''Q:' What have been the major holdups in game development? A: ''Many are aware of the change in leadership, that remains a factor. Getting things to turn the way we'd like them to, to get things right, so there wont be any further roadblocks into the future. We are nearly complete in the changes we've made, and we feel the game is now developing into full-throttle. '' Q: After the game is released, how long until new content is added? A: ''We intend to add in new content within a range of dates. We will be having frequent updates containing the new content. I don't want to give out everything, but the new content will come as necessary.'' Q: What kind of new content is there going to be? We heard there will be new ships, and new weapons is this true? A: ''We won't be giving anything exact away, but I will confirm this rumor. We will be adding more, and more original content to last in the coming years. Never before seen content that will be sure to amplify the great POTCO experience. '' Q: Will there be new story quests? A: ''Yes'' Q: Do you read the threads we make on new suggestions for the game? A: ''Us as staff members for POR read nearly all suggestions. It warms our hearts to see such passion, and so many great, innovative idea's. This is the main reason we exist on these forums.'' Q: How many accounts can I have? A: ''Currently, we will only be allowing one account per person with up to 3 character slots.'' Q: Do I have to make ALL my pirates on the first day for them to be Founders, or is the account itself tagged as a Founder account, so I only have to make 1 pirate that day? My other pirates will be founders also, even if they aren't made that day? (that's how POTCO worked, account was tagged) A: ''Each and every account made, and played on the opening day will receive this for all future avatars.'' Q: Will there be in game GMs? Who gets to be a GM? A: ''We intend to have selected staff be GM's. '' Q: Will there be special GM events with prizes? (community has great ideas for these) A: ''There will be events to create the special, active environment we'd like to maintain. Again, I will not say for certain, but we do have new content planned.'' Q: Are the developers making new islands on release? A: ''There will be events to create the special, active environment we'd like to maintain. Again, I will not say for certain, but we do have new content planned.'' Q: Is there unlimited access? If so, how much? A: ''You and your friends can purchase unlimited access for the special price of ''Free! Q: Why aren't there any Daily Alpha updates anymore? A: ''Due to inter-staff issues, as well as a new strategy, there hasn't been much of any updates and we deeply apologize for this. To compensate, we do have something to reveal in the very near future.'' Q: '''Will this be available on Mac? '''A: ''Most definitely. We intend to shortly after the release of the PC version.'' Q: How will you pay for the servers? A: ''The servers will be paid for by us, and us alone with our own money.'' Q: Will there be a single player option? Will it be on its own server? Will the quests, notoriety, weapon xp carry over into the multiplayer game or will it be like its own totally separate game? A: ''There will be a separate application made for single player, yes. They will be completely separate.'' -Josh Category:Blog posts Category:Alpha Updates